mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Enrico Pucci
is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Pucci is the main antagonist of Part 6. Story Pucci grew up with a secluded upbringing. His twin brother, Domenico, supposedly died in his youth due to illness. The disfigurement of a foot haunted his life, producing a stumbling and near impossible limp that had followed him through his embittered upbringing. Raised as a Catholic, he found only solitude in the halls of his church and was already on the path to priesthood at the age of fifteen. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon the feet of someone he didn't know, who only lurked in the shadows of the sunny church. Curious, he conversed with this figure and though alarmed when the man grasped his twisted foot, he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. It would be much later until he knew his name, but Pucci had met Dio for the first time. Before leaving, Dio gave Pucci one of the Stone Arrowtips that creates stands as thanks for allowing him to stay inside the church until nightfall. Around the same time, his sister, Belladonna, fell in love with a part-time worker, Wes (or Weather Report). Furious that he might harm his sister, Pucci set his eye on getting rid of Wes as soon as possible. Soon afterwards a woman, broken with tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's twin. When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. He also learned that the man his sister was dating was actually his long-lost twin. Concerned for his sister and unwilling to allow incest to occur, he secretly hired a 'Private Detective Agency' to harass Wes into giving up on their sister. The person hired was unfortunately a KKK member who found reason to murder Wes rather than simply threatening him. At the time of the attack, Wes was still in the company of Belladonna. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Belladonna was beaten and raped. The morning afterwards, she kissed Wes - whom she believed to be dead - one last time and plunged to her death down the cliff. Surprised and in disbelief, Pucci cradled her body and was startled to see a disk from her head. That was because the Arrowtip that creates Stands, which was given to him by Dio back in the church, pierced through his neck and therefore awakened his "Whitesnake" ability. Interestingly, Wes' life was also saved by said Arrowtip. Pucci wanted to find Dio, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends of his past. He approached the post-traumatic Wes, quickly told him that they were brothers, and removed Wes' memory disk from him. Wes adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with Dio. From him he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world" (one of which bizarrely included a Danish). Dio grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of his life was driven by his obsession of the promised land and he waited in preparation of that said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. In the end, he kills all the protagonists with the exception of Emporio, who uses Weather Report's stand to kill him once and for all. Personality He may be a holy priest but his mind is wicked. He'll willingly lie and use people for his own personal gain. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him; he'll do anything he can to win. One noticeable incident occurred when he fought a wounded Jolyne, handcuffed by her Stand, and locked both of them into a solo fight. Unable to win against her Stand's attacks, he throws Jotaro's memory disk inside an unconscious Anasui's body. As a dying person can't properly harness another's memories, the disk begins to disintegrate while slowly melting within Anasui, instantly forcing Jolyne to choose between stopping his plans for a perfect world or the restoration of her father. He acts humble at times when he's a priest, but ultimately it is just to draw others under his spell. His individual session with Mirashon turns violent, for example, after he has granted her God's forgiveness, smashing her face-first into the edge of a cabinet. She was also brainwashed into stealing his crucifix; it was only so he would have no trouble implanting the discs for the Marilyn Manson Stand into her. Only when he was in Dio's presence was he ever truly docile. Interestingly, his own persona seems separate from his original Stand, Whitesnake. While its master is ruthlessly bent on his mission, his Stand will sometimes act indifferently and will seem to question its master (though it never vocalizes its thoughts and never disobeys his orders). Stands Whitesnake - Whitesnake is a Stand with the ability to transform aspects of a person, such as their memories or their Stand, into "DISC"s, which can be given to others. It can also produce a mist that slowly digests objects like stomach acid, and impersonate other people for a limited time. The DISCs created by Whitesnake are physical objects, so they can be carried by anyone and continue to exist despite Whitesnake's later upgrades/displacements. Whitesnake can also create DISCs from nothing, which contain orders or traits. This can apparently order targets to perform the impossible (such as ordering a frog to explode, which it does). Although Whitesnake is neither as fast nor as strong as Star Platinum, he is able to inflict, while fighting, deadly damages to any opponent. C-Moon - C-Moon is a Stand with the ability to adjust gravity to any direction it desires within a 3 km range. The Stand user's feet are used as the center of gravity. The Stand was created when Pucci fused with the green baby that was made from Dio's bones. Made in Heaven - Claimed by Dio Brando as the "Ultimate Stand", Made in Heaven has the ability to control the gravitational forces of the Earth, Moon and possibly the entire universe. As gravity changes, Made in Heaven is able to speed up the flow of time to a point where it is impossible for any living being to catch up, with the exception of its user and God (Stand users are not affected by their own ability, it does provide Pucci the opportunity to act and attack at an incredible speed as to him all others living organisms, which then are existent within a faster course of time, move in slow motion). As time continues to travel, the universe will hit the vanishing point, and a new universe will be created where everything repeats itself accordingly to "fate". However, anyone that is killed by this Stand in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply replaced by a similar substitute. The Stand's user may then alter things and create the perfect world his desires. Apart from one-to-one physical confrontation, "Made in Heaven", regarded as the evolution of Dio Brando's "The World", is probably the most powerful Stand of the JoJo's series. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Fictional priests and priestesses ja:エンリコ・プッチ